


A Pinch of Salt

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candy, Celebrations, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Muggles, Slice of Life, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Horace Slughorn finds the perfect magic ingredient in an unusual place... which brings him even closer to Albus Dumbledore than before!





	A Pinch of Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> Dear recipient - I felt I had to write you something extra with this pair as I had so much fun with the first ficlet, and I hope you enjoy it! :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and am making no money from this story.
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

“No need for keeping secrets now,” Horace Slughorn whispered a little smugly to himself as he watched a determined-looking screech owl fly away clutching a very important piece of rolled-up parchment. A document that would hopefully generate a nice little fortune, earned with perfect honesty, for not only himself and the recipient, but for someone very dear to the Potions Master’s heart indeed.

“That’s not a love letter you’re sending, is it, Horace?” said a soft, slightly amused voice. Slughorn turned, a little startled as he had not heard the speaker’s light footfall as he approached. 

“Don’t be silly, Albus,” Slughorn replied with a tone of mock annoyance, although his eyes shone with affection and he smiled, despite himself, at Dumbledore’s gently teasing expression. He bit his tongue to keep from adding, “The only person I’d ever send a love letter to is you,” as gushing sentimentality, in his opinion, did not become him.

“Is it an order for more sweets, then? I thought you’d already had more than one box of chocolates, as well as several bags of crystallised pineapple, delivered this week,” Dumbledore said. Horace shook his head, again looking rather pleased with himself.

“Not exactly, although said scroll is indeed related to delicious treats,” Slughorn replied. “Do you remember that Muggle family from Budleigh Babberton whose house I was staying at when you persuaded me to return to Hogwarts?”

“Indeed I do,” Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling at the memory. “And I will be very glad for the opportunity to be better acquainted with the family, now that I’ve sent off their daughter’s Hogwarts acceptance letter.”

Slughorn looked even more pleased. “I have been having exactly the same thoughts, Albus. Now that there’s a witch in the family, I will be able to repay them properly for not only the use of their dwelling, but for the brilliant idea the mother inadvertently gave me for perfecting a little pet project I’ve been mulling over for quite a few years now. I think I may have mentioned in the past my concept of Mood-Lifting Caramels, succulent little morsels that bring more than a moment’s joy upon the lips and tongue? For so long, I have been teetering on the edge of success, but never quite getting there! It was the perfect flavour that was proving to be elusive, you see…” 

“I seem to remember your saying something about wanting to invent a magical sweet of your own - do tell me more,” Dumbledore replied, tilting his head as Slughorn rubbed his hands together, his fond gaze turning again towards the direction in which the owl had flown.

“The lady of the house is, by profession, a confectioner,” Slughorn continued, his enormous moustache twitching as he beamed. “And whilst I was occupying the house, I found one of her recipes – just lying about in plain sight, you understand – for the most divine caramels imaginable. She had included, my dear Albus, the perfect secret ingredient – something so deceptively simple that it still makes me wonder why I never thought of it myself!”

“And what would that secret ingredient be?” Albus asked, genuinely intrigued by Horace’s discovery.

“A pinch of salt, that and nothing more – can you believe it, Albus? The very thing I’d spent ages looking for to offset the sweetness of the caramel mixture. And it was a Muggle, of all people, who came up with this stroke of genius! I do hope her daughter displays the same talent in Potions as her mother does with cookery.”

Slughorn puffed out his chest and stroked his chin, his eyes darting once more towards the owl’s flight-path.

“Now that there’s a connection between the family and the wizarding world, I can safely do what’s right and proper by them,” he announced. “I’ve taken the liberty of sending off a business proposal to the good lady, offering to split any profits that may be generated equally. And, come to think of it, since I’m planning to resurrect the old Slug Club, that girl is going to be one of the first invited to join.” He clenched his hands in excited glee.

“I believe a celebration is in order, don’t you, Albus?”

“A very generous decision – and the sweets do sound delicious,” Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling merrily once more. “And a celebration sounds like a lovely idea. However, a nice toffee might be a little more my cup of tea than anything more exotic at the moment. Horace!”

“Well – it just so happens I have some very nice ones back inside,” Slughorn answered with another beaming smile. “And I also have plenty of lemon drops – I always think of you when I purchase new supplies of treats!”

Blushing, he stopped himself from saying something even more sickly-sweet than the toffees could ever be.


End file.
